My Reason
by Orion The Arch Angel
Summary: People often wonder why I decided to stay with a Demon Lord rather then return to a human village. I could only ever smile at that question. My reason is for me, and for my Lord. (Told in Rin POV, Child Rin not SesxRin in the romantic sense.)


**When I was about 10 I first watched inuyasha when it had first came to America. Yeah, bad voice acting, silly mistakes in the sword's name spelling and the only guy every girl wanted was Sesshomaru cause he could turn into a big fluffy dog. After the manga finished I started collecting again and fell in love again with the fuderal fairy tale.**

**Now I know I have my bleach story to update but sadly I left my flash dive at home which is 600 miles away. ;_; going back to get it end of Oct so i swear I promise to update!**

**Another thing this is just fluff, while I like Older RinxSesshomaru I really like Papa Sesshomaru better. And this is told in Rin's point of view. **

* * *

"Rin, its time to wake up." Her voice, was so sweet and kind. "Rin don't you want to join your brothers for Breakfast?"

I remember opening my eyes an seeing her there. Her long black hair tied back into a braid with a few loose strands draped next to the sides of her face and warm honey gold eyes gazing into my brown ones. Mama always greeted me in the morning this way. Her smile beaming from ear to ear while wearing a white Kimono with purple butterflies spiraling around the soft silk.

She'd lead me to the room where my brothers were eating. All of them, talking about father's armory, some talking about when they would be old enough to join my eldest talking about the fights they have fought in. Mamma always sat next to father, and I next to her. I would listen to their war tales but never speak a word. I am a girl, I had no place to be talking about matters that did not affect me. I use to try however, but when I did my elder brothers would tell me to hush up or remind silent. Father would never speak a word to me nor to my brothers when they did this. I was use to his silence. Never once would he speak to me, nor mother. Only when truly important matters were involved would he then decide if his opinion was necessary other then that he never utter a word.

Often I asked Mama why he never spoke to us and she would always have the same reply.

"When you love someone with all your heart words are pointless; for you know their every thought just by looking into their eyes."

I never understood what she meant for a long time. I would just watch her in amazement do anything father would have asked for. If he did speak, it was only one word and she would know what else would follow. I never had that connection with anyone when I was back at home, maybe everyone besides Mama. She too would know what I was thinking just from looking at me.

Whenever I was sad she would take me out into the gardens, play with my hair or help me catch butterflies and pick flowers. I hope those memories never fade away but, I know they will. All expect one.

The night they all died.

The day started as it usually did, breakfast with the my brothers before they went off to train, then my own schooling. Oh how to be a "Little Lady" as mama called it. I wanted to be just like her so much that I would do whatever my teachers asked me. Yet if I failed, it would be a paddle to my hands or kneeling on rice. Mama did not agree with these punishments but father thought it would be something I could handle.

That evening I had just gotten away from an hour of kneeling. My knees were scratched, swore and bleeding. Not once could I cry or make a sound though, if I did I would of had to spend yet another hour on the rice. So after I went to the garden, where Mama was. She knew I was going to be there and she had come ahead of time.

I remember running into her arms and being wrapped up in the sleeves of her Kimono. The smell of cherries as I snuggled my nose against her skin. I loved my Mama so much, so very much. We sat together throughout the rest of the afternoon going over the different flowers in the garden. When evening settled we gazed at the stars and the moon wondering what shapes we can make with them. However we did stargaze for too long; the evening sky had turned into a shade of red and orange. Flames from village that alerted everyone and I held on to her for dear life in fright. She was my only comfort at the time.

Before I knew it she was running with me in her arms as father and my brothers gathered their weapons and left to defend the village. Night bandits. An army of night bandits had attacked the village, the screams of people filled the air, the screaks of dying women and men echoing. People yelling that the lord, my father, had been slayed by the chief bandit, and that his sons, my brothers, decorated the dirt roads red with their blood.

Mama, my mama, she did all she could to save me. She put me in a hidden compartment within the deepest closet of her room. Only one of us could fit, and she put me in there sealing the door and asking me not to make a sound before locking me inside. But the door could not keep out the sound of when they discovered her. Her screams as the men rapped her, beat her and ultimately killed her. Those screams still give me nightmares and sometimes when its too quiet I think I can hear them in the wind. That night was the last time I cried; when I cried for my Mama, and when I lost my voice.

The survivors from the village found me the next day. They claimed to have felt bad for me as they tore down my what was left of my house and stuck me in a make-shift hut by the waters edge away from town. They said they would look after me when they sold my clothes and things left over from Mama that were left behind from the bandits. They let me starve for days when they said I never have to worry since my father and brothers died for them.

They all lied.

Often I would wonder the woods hoping that somebody would take me in. Maybe find a family who would see me as their own. Yet my search would soon come to a stop when I learned that people rather beat a child then save them. When I learned everyone who isn't your family doesn't care about you. That before you can die from starvation they will kill you for stealing food.

So when I found him, hurt, and alone one day as I traveled through the woods I couldn't help myself. I knew how it felt, I wanted to help him. I wanted to help him when no one helped me. I wanted to make him happy. He wasn't human, he wasn't bound by human lies and greed like the villagers. He was a demon and maybe he would be different because of this. But the real reason why I approached him was because of his eyes. They were a golden honey.

Just like Mama.

"Mama.."

"Rin wake up you silly girl! Lord Sesshomaru will not wait around for you to eat!"

I woke up and smiled. "Yes Master Jaken!"

I ran over to Lord Sesshomaru and smiled at him.

"Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru!"

He did not need to say a word, he did not need to change his expression. All he needed was to look at me for his eyes told me.

"Good Morning" Was what they said and I could not help but smile brighter.

"I'll be back soon Lord Sesshomaru!" I turned quickly and ran off.

"Wait for me Rin!" I giggled as I heard Master Jaken call out to be and trip.

This was my family. This is where I belonged. With my Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Short and sweet. I don't know if I am ever going to write a legit Inuyasha base story but maybe one day. I hope all of you enjoyed!**


End file.
